


That Voice

by TrustNoOne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind Jensen, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNoOne/pseuds/TrustNoOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's blind, and when he meets Jeff, Jeff's voice turns him on more than anything has in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> A/N: _A special thanks to embroiderama for betaing this, even if she's also the one that pointed me in the direction of[the JDM/Jensen Comment fic meme](http://mysticwaters.livejournal.com/99378.html) that caused me to go over to the dark-side and write RPS._ ;)
> 
> A/N 2: This story was previously posted elsewhere under a different author name. The name I was using didn't reflect me, so I changed it. Therefore, don't worry this isn't plagiarism.

Jensen gave up on being in a serious relationship with anyone after the car accident at 17 that left him blind. He’s just thankful he didn’t listen to his parents lecture so had lost his virginity before then. Granted they were lecturing him about girls and he had lost his virginity to Chris, but they didn’t need to know any of it. 

He knew that being blind shouldn’t stop him from being in a relationship. However, right after the accident he was reliant on his parents for almost everything, and that put a serious crimp in his sex life, not to mention he couldn’t afford for them to find out that he was gay. He had finally talked them into letting him go to a rehabilitation center in Seattle, which meant he didn’t have to worry about word getting back to his parents that not only was he gay, but that the boy they thought was his best friend was actually his boyfriend. Once he got to Seattle he was too busy learning basic living skills and gaining independence to worry about finding a boyfriend. 

He liked the freedom he had in Seattle and decided to stay there after he finished the rehabilitation program. The center helped him get a Seeing Eye dog, Bisou, and even helped him get enrolled at the University of Washington, so he could follow his dream of being a physical therapist. He had a few one night stands while he was in school, but that had been it.

Once he’d graduated college, he’d been too busy getting a job and working long hours to even think about finding a boyfriend, and while it’s obvious that a few of his patients liked him more than they should, Jensen has made sure to keep things professional. 

Keeping things strictly professional wasn’t a problem until his latest patient walked in, and of course it was the last one of the day. Jensen can hear a guy talking to Sandy the receptionist, and the guy’s voice is doing things to Jensen’s body that he hadn’t had to deal with since high school. Jensen hasn’t prayed in years, but he prays that the guy he hears talking to Sandy isn’t his next patient because he’s not sure he can deal with being in close contact with this guy when his voice alone is making him horny. Then he hears Sandy holler at him that his next patient Jeffrey Dean Morgan is there, and Jensen decides that God must hate him.

Of course, to make things worse, Bisou instantly perks up from her spot at Jensen’s feet when Jeff walks in and after asking Jensen for permission, Jeff starts talking to her like she’s the cutest dog he’s ever seen. Jensen thinks he should just leave now before he gets himself fired for inappropriate behavior because if Jeff keeps it up he’s sure that’s going to happen. If by some miracle Jensen does make it through the appointment without embarrassing himself or getting himself fired, he’s going to have to head straight home and take care of himself. 

Jensen knows from the file that Jeff’s doctor sent over that Jeff is here for post-operative PT for a torn ACL. What he learns from talking to Jeff is that Jeff is a 36 year old artist who tore his ACL back when he was playing basketball in college and reinjured it playing basketball with some friends a few weeks back. 

By some miracle Jensen survives the first appointment, but he isn’t sure how he’s going to survive at least 3 months of working with Jeff. However, he’s sure that his right hand is going to get more use than it has since high school. 

During the second week, Jensen’s sure that Jeff is flirting with him. Jensen had shrugged it off during the first appointment as just wishful thinking on his part, but there’s no ignoring it now. The worst part is that Jeff is quickly becoming Bisou’s second favorite person. It wouldn’t be an issue if Jensen kept her on duty at work, but he’s comfortable enough there that he doesn’t need her to help him get around. She’s also getting older, so he’s been trying to make things easier for her. He knows he should look into getting a new guide dog, but he doesn’t want Bisou to feel as if she’s being replaced, but now he’s the one feeling as if he’s being replaced.

Jeff is a hard worker and makes faster progress than Jensen was expecting, which Jensen is glad about since the more he gets to know Jeff the more inappropriate his thoughts are getting. Jensen has discovered while working with Jeff that not only does he have a great voice, but he’s also got a great sense of humor. 

Jensen had been having mixed emotions as he neared the end of the three months of working with Jeff, but by the morning of his last appointment with Jeff, he’s sure he’d rather have Jeff as only a patient than not being able to ever talk to him again. He wasn’t really lonely until Jeff came along and he realized what it was like to have somebody that shared so many common interests and didn’t treat him differently just because he’s blind. He’s actually tempted to call in sick, but knows that he won’t because he doesn’t want to let Jeff down.

Jeff as usual shows up early for his appointment and plays with Bisou while Jensen finishes up with Courtney, one of his patients who can’t seem to take a hint and still flirts with him. He’s embarrassed that Jeff can hear her flirting, even though he knows he’s not doing anything wrong. And in any case Jeff’s only his patient, so it doesn’t matter. 

Jeff waits until the appointment is officially over before asking Jensen on a date for the first time. He asks Jensen to come over for a home cooked dinner, and in that moment, Jensen falls even more in love with Jeff. 

Three months later Jeff has moved in with Jensen, and they’ve added Jensen’s new guide dog Bandit to the mix. Bisou now spends her days staying home with Jeff in his studio getting spoiled rotten, while Bandit keeps Jensen on his toes at work. 

Jensen knows he should feel bad that he’s glad that Jeff re-injured his ACL, but since Jeff says it was the best thing that ever happened to him, Jensen’s not about to disagree.


End file.
